Memorias De Un Amor
by Saphira Lullaby
Summary: El amor de Kagome e Inuyasha era tan grande que hasta estaban pensando en casarse, pero una noche de alcohol puede hacer estragos en una relación, aunque... el tiempo lo cura todo, ¿no? "Quiero estar toda una vida a tu lado demostrándote porque te amo, y si me dejás, quiero que mi vida empiece ahora"


Es mi primer fanfic basado en una de mis parejas favoritas: Inuyasha y Kagome. Espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Memorias de un amor**

Empezaron siendo conocidos, luego amigos para pasar a ser "amigos" hasta que la situación no dio para más. Era muy obvio que había una atracción por parte de ambos, por lo que se terminaron confesando.

Fueron novios, una de las parejas mas lindas que se podían ver. Habían peleas, como en todos lados; habían celos; habían momentos tiernos e inolvidables. Eran el agua y el aceite, invierno y verano. Él siempre fue cerrado con respecto a sus sentimientos, costándole demostrarle a los demás qué es lo que siente. Ella, en cambio, siempre fue de frente: no tenía problemas en decirle a la gente cuánto la amaba, pero con él... con él siempre fue diferente.

Ella estudiaba medicina, él abogacía. Tenían un futuro por delante, un futuro prometedor, lleno de felicidad y amor. Pero como dicen por ahí, siempre que pasan muchas cosas buenas, algo malo tiene que pasar. Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Su cuento de hadas se pinchó. No fue la inseguridad de ella o a debilidad de él. Tampoco fueron los celos o las peleas. Fue algo más absurdo por lo que genera más odio y rencor.

Ella se fue de vacaciones con la familia. Él salió con los amigos. Se estuvo comportando toda la noche, porque sabía que ninguna chica, por más hermosa que sea, valía la pena. Ella era más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Nunca fue mujeriego y no iba a empezar a serlo cuándo por fin había encontrado a una persona que le demostraba que amar y llorar por _ese alguien_ no significa ser débil. De hecho se debían tener una confianza plena ya que ambos le habían entregado su corazón al otro.

Días previos a esta situación, él le había pedido matrimonio a ella. Le prometió que nunca le iba a faltar nada y que iba a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Que juntos iban a superar cualquier adversidad. Ella se negó. No porque no lo amara, no por miedo, sino porque quería terminar su carrera como médica. Le faltaba este año del internado y los cuatro de residencia. Cirugía fue lo que eligió como especialidad. Él aceptó su respuesta, suponía que le iba a decir eso. Por decirle que no, no significa que no lo amara, y tampoco fue que le dijo no. Le pidió que la esperara estos años, apenas terminara su residencia (lo que quería decir que ya iba a tener su dinero para poder cuidarse sola y vivir junto a su novio o esposo) iban a casarse. Ella soñaba con eso, y no quería perder la oportunidad. Pero también sabía que eso significaba entrar casi por completo al mundo adulto y estaba demás que su mamá le siga pasando el dinero necesario para poder vivir.

Pero todo eso ya pasó. Como dije antes, él salió a un bar con amigos. ¿El peor error de su vida? Quizás. Tal vez el problema fue que tomó. Estaba sentado, sólo en la mesa mientras sus amigos aprovechaban la soltería. Si se suponía que tu novia vuelve ese mismo día y el alcohol está haciendo sus efectos, es fácil ser engañado. Y eso es lo que le pasó a él. En apariencia, una chica el mismo color de pelo que el amor de su vida, mismo color de ojos, un peinado parecido y una estatura similar. La contextura del cuerpo tampoco difería mucho. Él la miró varias veces y después de los cuentos de la enmascarada, la besó. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que esos no son los besos que él tanto ama. Ese fuego interno que siente cada vez que ella lo besa no se compara con nada. Porque no hay nada que lo haga sentir tan vivo, tan real pero al mismo tiempo tan fuera de este mundo. No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos, porque ella y solo ella era dueña de _esa magia y ese poder_.

Él se despertó al otro día, sin saber qué es lo que ocurrió a la noche. Pensó que simplemente fue un mal sueño. Ese beso no duró mucho. Como llegó la enmascarada, se fue. Él estaba en su casa, no había nadie extraño, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ninguna dama ni ningún registro en su teléfono de haber dejado que las consecuencias del alcohol se apoderaran de él. Y ella sabía que él salió con amigos, le dijo. Sabía que no decirle era generar problemas sin sentido.

Hoy se iban a ver. Después de tres semanas finalmente iban a poder estar juntos y ponerse al día con todos los "te amo" que no se dijeron y todos los besos que no se dieron. Hoy era su día, para ellos dos solos. Nadie iba a molestar, nadie iba a arruinarlo. No sabían que iban a hacer, pero cualquier cosa con ella, aunque sea sentados en un sillón tomados de la mano era perfecto. Pero calificar algo que aún no sucedió como perfecto, es llamar a las malas vibras. Y eso le pasó a ambos. Ella aún inconciente de que su mundo estaba por ser derrumbado.

El celular de él comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje. Tenía una foto donde se lo podía ver a él con la chica de ayer a la noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su memoria le recordó todo lo que sucedió. Un grito de odio salió inconcientemente de su pecho. No podía estar pasando esto. Encima aquella foto decía que ella se iba a enterar. ¿Quién puede ser tan despechado de querer destruirlos? Él no conoce a nadie. Es mejor que le diga la verdad. Otra foto le llegó. Ahora ni siquiera puede dejar que ella toque su teléfono. ¿Y si cambia de número? Sí, es una buena idea, aunque hay que inventar una excusa. Más tarde. Ahora la tenía que ir a ver. Le podría contar todo. Quizás le crea, quizás no. Tenía mucho por perder, su felicidad estaba en juego.

Pero eso no pasó. Él estuvo raro todo el día, distraído, distante, ella lo notó. Cada vez que estaban juntos desde el retorno de las vacaciones de ella él estaba siempre así. ¿Y si era su culpa? ¿Y si él ya no la amaba? ¿Y si ya se aburrió de ella? Había tantas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Le tenía que preguntar, no sabía cómo pero debía hacerlo. No quería perderlo, se negaba rotundamente.

Decidió llamar a su mejor amiga para pedirle un consejo. El novio de esta era muy amigo de él y le podía dar algún consejo. Quizás tuvo algún problema con el hermano, no se llevan muy bien. Aunque ella nunca lo había visto así por el hermano. Tal vez está preocupado por su trabajo, ¿quién sabe? Era su primer año ejerciendo como abogado, podía tener miedo. Podía no ser lo que él esperaba. Una cosa es estudiar y simular la práctica en la faculta, otra cosa es ejercer esa misma práctica día a día como un trabajo.

En toda la conversación con su mejor amiga, lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba del otro lado del teléfono escuchando, sintiendo como se ahogaba por un corazón que se estrujaba con cada quebramiento de la voz de ella. La mejor amiga de ella y su novio, ya sabían de la infidelidad y le estaban diciendo que le diga, que era peor si se enteraba por terceros... pero... ¿Cómo podía decirle después de escucharla así? Ella se culpaba por todo lo que jamás hizo pero que supone que es la razón por la que él no la trata como antes, no la mira como antes, ni siquiera se esfuerza en besarla. La realidad es que él no lo hace porque la culpa lo carcome. Ella siempre fue dulzura con él, y él ahora iba a ser lo más amargo que ella podía probar.

El corazón de él lo dejaba sin aire. Sentía mareos y calor. Después mucho frío. El dolor de panza y el sudor lo molestaban. Nunca se había sentido así. Era la peor bazofia del mundo, lo sabía. La amiga de ella y su amigo trataban de convencerlo de que no. Fue engañado, ella lo iba a entender. Quizás se enoje, pero lo iba a terminar entendiendo.

Varios días más pasaron. Estaban en el cuarto de él. Ella fue un segundo a mirar algo al balcón. Cuándo volvió a entrar lo vio llorando. Era una imagen que nunca quería volver a ver en su vida. La destrozó. Ella sólo quería la felicidad para él y desde hace un tiempo que lo ve triste y no sabe que hacer. ¿Cómo luchar contra los monstruos de alguien cuándo son invisibles a los ojos de uno? Imposible.

"Abrázame." Fue lo único que dijo él. Ella fue corriendo a sus brazos. Él sollozaba. La mentira era muy grande ya, debía contarle. Pero ahora quería simplemente abrazarla. Sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus "te amo hermoso, todo va a estar bien, vas a ver". Ella sabía que esos ojos dorados debían despedir brillo de alegría no por al agua de las lágrimas.

Y así volvieron a pasar algunos días más. Otra vez en la habitación de él. Fue un segundo al baño a dejar su desodorante. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella le avisó y él distraído e indiferente a lo que podía llegar a separar de la única razón que tenía para ser feliz, le pidió que se fijara quién era.

Silencio.

Cuando él salió ella estaba con lágrimas es los ojos, con la respiración entre cortada. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, no importaba nada. Verlo a él teniendo en sus brazos a otra mujer en una foto era casi tan doloroso como verlo personalmente en acción. Ella le gritó, lo empujó, lo alejó de sí misma, lloró, le volvió a gritar y le dijo que la dejara en paz. "No aguanté todo este tiempo las opiniones de los demás para que te burlaras de mí una vez que me dejaras de amar".

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas toda su vida. Ella se fue, decidió hacer su residencia en otro país. Lejos de él, lejos de todo lo que le hace mal. Él, por su lado, fue exitoso en el trabajo, más nunca encontró la felicidad. Enamorarse fue tarea difícil para los dos. El amor que le tenían al otro nunca dejó de crecer, nunca se extinguió, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir.

Así cinco años pasaron. Ninguno supo nada del otro. Ella lo borró de su mente, nunca pudo borrarlo de su corazón. Él tuvo una relación frustrada tras otra. Ninguna mujer iba a llegar a ser la mitad de lo que era ella. Tampoco tuvo la necesidad de pedirle matrimonio a alguien más. Su apellido iba a ser siempre de ella. Y si ella no era la madre de sus hijos, entonces ninguna iba a serlo.

Cinco años como dije pasaron. Ella volvió al país a radicarse y trabajar. Al fin y al cabo tenía su familia. Las posibilidades de que se lo encontrara a él eran ínfimas. Tenía un cumpleaños en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Él tenía una convención de abogacía familiar. Nunca digas nunca siguen diciendo por ahí. A la hora del almuerzo cada uno estaba en su mesa. Por alguna razón ambos estaban inquietos y ansiosos. El corazón siente antes que la mente razone. Sus corazones sintieron que encontraron su otra mitad. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se vean, o no. Triste hubiera sido que después de ahí ella continuara su camino y él el suyo sin nunca más volverse a ver. Cinco años fueron suficientes para poder entender que lo que pasó nunca más va a ocurrir y hay que adaptarse a la nueva vida: la vida de adultos.

Pero como todo lo que tiene que ser es, y las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas se van a encontrar porque nada es más fuerte que el destino, se encontraron. Él la vio primero, ella estaba hermosa, inclusive más que antes, y eso era un reto difícil. Los años le asentaron estupendamente. Las curvas de su cuerpo se definieron bien, ahora tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Ya no había rastros de aquella adolescente que recién salía a la vida. Su cabello seguía sin cambios, igual que siempre, azabache, con ondas y hasta la mita de la espalda. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue el vestido. Ese vestido se lo había regalado él en su cumpleaños. Era muy importante ya que era la primera vez que se animaba a ir solo a comprarle ropa. No podía creer que le siguiera entrando y menos que lo siguiera usando. Quizás ella no se quiso olvidar completamente de él. Tal vez y solo tal vez él tenga esperanzas. Se armó de valor y dijo:

"Kagome..." a la vez que le tomaba la mano.

Ella no necesitó darse vuelta para saber quién era. Esa voz era inconfundible y por primera vez en cinco años volvió a sentir calidez en su corazón. El agarre de sus manos hizo que los dos sintieran una chispa.

"¿Inuyasha?" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron como platos. Él estaba ahí, parado, adelante suyo... "¿Te cortaste el pelo?"

"Normas de mi jefe, yo no quise". A Kagome le causó gracia, tantos años y lo único que le cambió fue el largo del pelo. Iba a extrañar esa larga melena.

"¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo? ¿Que estás haciendo acá?"

"Cumpleaños, trabajo"

Las palabras de ambos se atropellaban. Estaban nerviosos, como dos colegiales que tienen su primera cita donde muy probablemente tendrían su primer beso.

Cada uno se excusó de sus actividades y se fueron de aquel hotel. Fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, hablaron, se pusieron al día, todo era tan mágico, todo estaba tan bien... Ella no pensó en la infidelidad, él no pensó que en cualquier momento ella podría decir "adiós". Fue un gran alivio para ambos escuchar que el otro no tenía pareja aunque ninguno lo admitió. Las horas fueron pasando y ella se tenía que ir. Se quiso despedir pero él se enojó.

Volvieron las peleas. Ella se fue con lágrimas en los ojos. Se dijeron todo lo que no se dijeron en años. Ella le volvió a reclamar por la infidelidad, él le explicó que fue todo mentira, le contó todo lo que pasó.

"¿Por qué ahora? Si es verdad todo lo que me decís, si vos de verdad no recordás haberla besado... ¿Por qué me lo decís ahora? ¿Por qué no me buscaste hace cinco años?" "Te lo quise decir, no obstante vos no me quisiste escuchar. Tenía miedo. No quería verte llorar, no me atendías el teléfono, no me dejabas entrar a tu casa... Te envié una carta, supongo que nunca la leíste."  
"El sobre…"  
"Violeta" terminó él la frase por ella.

"Me tengo que ir Inuyasha". Eran demasiadas emociones por un día para ella. Pegó media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él.

Otra vez se iba. Otra vez... ¡No! Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Kagome le dijo que quería que él la hubiese ido a buscar, esta vez iba a ser así.

"Kagome!" Le gritó.

Ella paró y esperó a que él la alcanzara. Iba a gritarle, a decirle que la dejara en paz, pero lo que pasó la paralizó.

Inuyasha se puso sobre una rodilla y sacó una cajita.

"Kagome... sé que cometí muchísimos errores en el pasado, y sé que es muy probable que siga cometiendo errores en el futuro. Soy humano y me equivoco. A veces tengo miedo y sufro y a veces soy el que lastima. En estos momentos créeme que estoy aterrado. Pero ya te perdí una vez, justamente por no ir a buscarte. No te voy a mandar el anillo por una carta. Perdón si algo de lo que digo no tiene sentido" las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras "si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo. Te amo como a nadie. Te amo por todo lo que sos: porque me hacés ser mejor persona; porque me hacés querer superarme día a día; porque me enseñaste que amar está bien y es hermoso, más cuando sos correspondido; porque me diste una oportunidad cuándo era el "chico malo"; porque me viste cuándo nadie más lo hacía y no te dió miedo conocerme tal cual soy. Por primera vez en mi vida me preocupé por alguien más aparte de mí, por primera vez mi mundo giraba alrededor de alguien. Y créeme cuando te digo todo esto porque es verdad. Podría estar toda una vida recitando las razones por las cuales te amo, pero no quiero." Cuando vio que ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar por su última afirmación, él le pidió que le dejara continuar. "No quiero eso, no. En cambio, quiero estar todo una vida a tu lado, creciendo juntos, haciéndote saber todas las razones por lo que sos lo más importante que tengo. Quiero estar toda una vida a tu lado _demostrándote_ porque te amo, y si me dejás, quiero que mi vida empiece ahora..."

Inuyasha respiró profundo. Kagome sólo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca lo había escuchado sincerarse tanto, nunca le había dicho algo tan hermoso, nadie, jamás. Estaba estupefacta. La Kagome temerosa, pensante y que razona estaba decidida a decirle que la perdonara pero que ella nunca iba a poder volver con él, la Kagome que sólo quiere ser feliz, por otro lado, quería tirarse a sus brazos y decirle que sí.

"Inuyasha..." susurró su nombre tan delicadamente como si se pudiera romper con sólo respirarle encima.

"Sólo decime que sí."  
"Es que yo... es que yo..."

"¿Vos qué?"

"¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! No quiero volver a sufrir otra vez. Me lastimaste mucho, creí que te había olvidado y de repente aparecés acá, adelante mío, con todas estas cosas... ¿Por qué me hacés esto? ¿POR QUÉ TENÉS UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO EN TU BOLSILLO?

"Lo llevo todos los días en mi bolsillo desde que te fuiste"

"Perdón, ¿qué?"

"Si no me caso con vos no me interesa casarme con nadie. Vi ese anillo y supe que era el que quería regalarte. Lo llevo conmigo todos los días en el bolsillo porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verte algún día. Ese día llegó. Y no me arrepiento, solo decime que sí. Vas a ver lo felices que podemos llegar a ser. Lo que pasó, pasó. Pensá en todos los momentos que tuvimos. Tanta felicidad y amor no se pude fingir. Y lo sabés."

Kagome sólo lloraba. ¿Por qué era tan complicada la vida?

"Yo... no puedo olvidarme lo que me hiciste."

A Inuyasha se le volvió a romper el corazón. Después de esto, él estaba seguro que no iba a sentir nada más, nunca más. Si era un corazón frío no iba a sufrir. Fácil... Se empezó a levantar, ya no quería seguir ahí, no quería seguir viendo como esa frágil mujer tenía el poder de hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo o el hombre más desdichado.

"Pero..." continuó Kagome, "pero... tampoco puedo olvidarme de lo mucho que te amo. No quiero hacerlo, ya no, y en serio que quise... pero no tiene sentido si cada vez que te vea quiera abrazarte y no soltare jamás."

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Simplemente se besaron, se besaron por estos cinco años que ni siquiera se hablaron. Se besaron para festejar que volvieron. Se besaron para decirse que se amaban. Se besaron por la alegría que les causaba saber que estaban comprometidos y que en un futuro cercano iban a ser marido y mujer.

Y así Akira, fue como tu abuelo me pidió matrimonio. Desde ese día fuimos inseparables. Yo nací para estar con él, él nació para estar conmigo. Nunca voy a agradecer tanto haberle dicho que sí, nunca. La niña solamente le sonreía a su abuela. Una cosa es ver una película romántica o leer una novela. Pero escuchar que a alguien tan cercano a ella le había sucedido la fascinó. A fin de cuentas eran sus abuelos los tenían ese pasado romántico que toda chica desea.

"Algún día espero encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir todo lo que el abuelo te hace sentir a vos."


End file.
